Prepare various iron chelating agents which have the potential to remove iron deposits in patients with excess iron conditions and submit such agents for animal testing. RTI will continue studies of and prepare examples of certain categories of iron binding compounds. New method of preparation of some of these will be evaluated, with the objective of improving the accessibility of these chelators. Those chelators showing promise will then be prepared in the form ofderivatives which are likely to be effective when administered orally.